Mi felicidad
by soranji96
Summary: es un fic cortito no les costara nada leerlo Reviews plis!


MI FELICIDAD

Era un día nublado las estrellas amenazaban con salir y en un lago una rubia de cabellos dorados se encontraba desaugando sus penas como cada noche desde ese día, desde el día que se fue el, edward elric, estaba frustrada pasaron 5 años y ella seguía esperando a el amor de su vida, en momentos pensaba que se rendiría, que lo dejaría de esperar, pensaba siempre que el ya tendría su vida y quisas casado con hijos, y ella esperándolo, llego a pensar en un momento en olvidarlo, habia alguien que se interesaba en ella y le pidiò varias beses que se casara con el, pero sin embargo ella no podía no podía olvidarlo, su destino ya lo avía marcado, ella viviría para esperarlo "y si el nunca regresara" eso lo pensaba constantemente y nunca encontraba respuesta alguna, la noche se estaba acercando se levanto se limpio unos líquidos cristalinos que recorrían su rostro, y los que amenasaban por salir y se encamino para su casa , al llegar entro, miro a todos lados "no tenia nada" pensó, su abuela había muerto hacia un año y su mascota también la había abandonado hace 5 meses, si no fuera por las amigas que tenia que aveces la iban a visitar no tenia a nada ni a nadie

-Abuela...Al...Mamá...papá...edward- dijo sollozando con amargura

No entendía por que, por que esta viva, si era infeliz, todas las personas que amaba se esfumaron de su vida como por arte de magia y ella seguía ahí, seguía esperando la felicidad , cuando se recupero un poco fue a servirse cafe y tranquila miraba a un lugar indescifrable su mirada esta perdida en algún punto de la cuarto , sintió que se desvanecía cuando sintió un rose en su hombro se asusto y se levanto asustada, se quedo inmóvil por el susto de volver a verlo, lo miraba y no lo poda creer el ahí, junto a ella mostrándole su maravillosa sonrisa

-Ed edward-

Tartamudeo y comenzaban devuelta esas aguas cristalinas recorriéndole las mejillas de la joven rubia

-Hola win-

Winry se abalanzo a sus brazos sin pensarlo y empeso a llorar, no quería perderlo devuelta no quería perder al amor de su vida, edward correspondió el abraso hasta que se escucho su voz decir

-Win, yo lo lo siento -winry dejo de abrasarlo y lo miro fijo- Por haberte dejado-

-Ahora eso no importa-

Estaba sollozando,Edward se separo de ella y la encamino al sillón la miro y le empeso a delinear su rostro con sus dedos

-Estas hermosa...como siempre-

Susurro a lo que winry se sonrojo, winry iba a decir algo pero el le tapo la boca con un dedo diciéndole

-Tu belleza y felicidad no debe desperdisiarce-

winry lo miro confundida "que quería decir con eso" pensò

-Ed-

-Winry-

no la dejo terminar

-Crees que esta bien, crees que esta bien desperdiciar tu juventud así, tienes que seguir con tu vida -winry lo miro aun no entendía por que le desia eso, si el ahora estaba con ella-Win-siguio -tienes que ser feliz-

-Yo ahora estoy feliz, infinitamente, como hace tanto no lo estoy-

winry se acerco lentamente al rostro de quien amaba y deposito un beso muy tierno al que edward correspondió , cuando se separaron ed miro a los ojos de win y le sonrío

-Winry, nunca nunca jamas te olvidare -

-Por que dices eso, ya estas conmigo-

-lo se, ya estoy aquí-

winry de nueva cuenta lo abraso se quedaron así hasta que a winry se dejo vencer por el sueño, antes de quedarce dormida escuho la voz de ed decirle algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, el sueño fue mas fuerte

Pasaron unas horas y winry empezaba a despertarse miro para todos lados de la sala y no encontró a ed, busco por toda la casa y no lo hallo entonces se pregunto

-Acaso fue un sueño-

No lo podía creer, había sido tan real para ser un simple sueño winry entro en la desesperación, fue a su cama a llorar y llorar para desaugar toda su tristeza pero ella sabia que esta vez no podría solo con lágrimas sacar el terrible sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se reprocho por a verse despertado, hubiera querido seguir soñando toda la eternidad, pero no, se tuvo que despertar y encontrarse con la realidad la pura realidad que detestaba con todo su ser, entonces pensò en una soluciòn con eso se acabarían todos sus sufrimientos, fue hacia la cocina buscaba algo algo que terminara su sufrimiento de una vez por todas, lo encontró, tan concentrada estaba con eso que no escucho la puerta que llamaban, solo pensaba en que acabaría todo en ese momento, agarro ese filo que sostenía entre sus manos y lo coloco en una de sus muñecas, en un moviendo rápido se lastimo, corría sangre sangre y le dolía mucho, callo al piso inconsciente, sus palabras antes de caer desmallada fueron -Mi felicidad -

--------------------------------------

-Doctor, como esta ella-

-La paciente se salvo de milagro, gracias a usted-

-Gracias a dios, puedo pasar a verla-

-Esta bien, pero ella aun esta dormida-

el joven entro al cuarto y miro a winry se encontraba pálida

-Dios, como una mujer tan joven puede pensar en suicidarse-

El joven vio que winry, empezaba a abrir los ojos-

-Se despertó, señorita como se encuentra-

Winry se quedo mirandolo unos segundos era muy parecido a edward, su cabello dorado al igual que sus ojos, solo habia una minima diferencia su cabello lo tenia corto

-Voy a llamar al doctor-

-Espera...quien eres-

-Mi nombre es Pride...voy a llamar al doctor-

Winry se quedo pensativa recordó lo que le dijo edward, recordó lo que no escucho bien antes de dormirse en ese momento le dijo:

-Winry, estas destinada a ser feliz, espera por que llegara tu felicidad-

-Edward...edward yo... yo seguiré adelante por que estoy destinada a ser feliz-lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, de ahora en adelante no abría mas sufrimientos, seguiría con su vida, pero ya no esperaría la felicidad por que la felicidad estaba llegando a ella, de algo estaba segura, nunca lo olvidaría "nunca"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminado el fic, muy triste me llego un momento de inspiración y empese a escribir, bueno espero que les aya gustado y mil perdón por mis demas fics es que no tuve mucho tiempo la escuela me absorbe

Aclaracìon:pride en este fic, aclaro no es un homúnculo ni nada por el estilo, solo que lo senti apropiado para el fic

espero Reviews acaso quieren que me traume y no escriba mas jeje saluditos

Sol96

domingo 8 de abril del 2007


End file.
